A Little Rain Never Hurt
by SunsetRandom
Summary: Its a one shot that I made with the G.I. Joe Renegades just because I thought i should do one like this.


I do not own GI Joe Renegades all rights go to Hasbro.

_**This is a one shot for GI Joe Renegades just came up with it because I was tired and I watched an episode so here it is.**_

The coyote growled through the dirt and mud "Using a back road like this was a bad idea." Roadblock complained

"Well it's better than finding some of Flint's friends." Duke reasoned

"I guess but the mud and dirt is hard to get through plus the rain isn't helping." Roadblock began to complain again.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and looked out the window rain was pouring from every single direction lightning was also hitting everywhere making a crackling noise when it hit.

"Scarlet" she turned "You've been quiet" Duke looked concerned "Just tired" she responded "We've been doing a lot lately" Duke turned then to the front window.

Tunnel Rat then seemed to tune into the world "Where's the ninja?" he asked "For once I don't know." Scarlet answered his question

Tunnel Rat couldn't respond fast enough before they hit something.

Everyone flew forward "Is everyone all right." Duke asked "Looks like it." Roadblock answered as he turned around "What did we hit?" Tunnel Rat said to grouse a bit

"Don't know." Roadblock rubbed his head and started to get out he didn't get out two inches before something hit the door and closed it.

"Now I'm concerned" Tunnel Rat looked spooked and so did everyone else.

"What do you think it was?" Scarlet asked

"I don't know" Roadblock looked back at her he put his face against the window's glass to look out but all he saw was rain and darkness.

"Well whatever it was its gone now." He stated turning around he tried to open the door again as everyone calmed down.

Roadblock had the door completely open now and looked around to make sure there was nothing there he shrugged and got out.

Opening the hood he heard a noise it sounded like something in the trees "Hey is anyone there?" he yelled he looked around trying to see anything he went back to the Coyote.

"May have been a wild dog or something" Tunnel Rat spoke to the others "Maybe" Duke almost agreed but Scarlet wasn't very sure "Well at least it left." She stated with the others.

Then they heard something it hit the side of the truck they all turned around "It hit the back." Duke almost choked on his own words.

Tunnel Rat gulped "You think it was Roadblock?" "Couldn't have been" Duke reminded him Tunnel Rat then turned pale "Then what?" Scarlet walked up to the back "Scarlet wait!" Duke yelled she stopped then gave reason "It could be Snake Eyes." "But what if it isn't" he reminded.

Then Roadblock opened the side door and came in everyone screamed Tunnel Rat the highest.

Roadblock couldn't tell if he should laugh or slip into his seat quietly he decided to laugh "hahahahahaha, wooooooo" he laughed so hard he cried he finally found himself to speak "What did you think I was a monster?" he questioned

"Well" Duke tried to explain but didn't seem to find the right words "Just drive Roadblock." Scarlet spoke perturbed

"Alright" Roadblock calmed down and turned the truck on. It growled and started up everyone but Roadblock looked unhappy.

Not very long later it is still raining and is still really dark Roadblock yawned "Anyone else want to take the wheel?" Duke spoke up "I guess I will."

Roadblock stopped the Coyote but before he could unfasten his seat belt they got hit by something "Ha ha Roadblock I'm really laughing" Tunnel Rat looked at him

"Uh guys I didn't do that." Roadblock looked back at them all "Then what did" Scarlet looked a little uneasy.

This time Scarlet went out first "What do you think it is now?" Tunnel Rat asked Duke shrugged "Maybe the wind."

"Who knows." Roadblock also shrugged then they heard a tapping everyone looked around with suspicion then they heard a shriek and a knock on the back.

They looked around as the door opened everyone screamed this time Roadblock screamed the highest.

Everybody looked at him and then he realized why they weren't afraid anymore it was Scarlet and she was laughing her head off now "Not nice" Roadblock growled

"Hey I couldn't help it." She said still laughing.

The door then shot open almost everyone shrieked as the lightning revealed what looked like a monster but when it stepped into the light it was Snake Eyes covered in mud, water, leaves, grass, and a stick stuck to his arm.

Everyone tried not to laugh even under the mask and visor you could tell he was perturbed as he brushed everything off out the back door.

Everyone was perfectly silent for the rest of the night.


End file.
